The present invention relates generally to the field of doors. More specifically, the present invention relates to doors for temperature-controlled cases.
It is well known to provide doors for accessing goods stored or displayed in temperature controlled cases, such as a refrigerator, freezer, refrigerated merchandiser, refrigerated display case, etc., that may be used in commercial, institutional, and residential applications. However, conventional doors for temperature controlled cases are often difficult and time-consuming to replace or repair. Also, the functionality and features of conventional doors are often locked in once the door is formed.
An improved modular door system for a temperature-controlled case is provided.